Electronic scanned array (ESA) sensors may be used in a variety of applications. For example, ESA sensors may be used to detect the location of objects. To detect the location of objects, ESA sensors may utilize a plurality of elements that radiate signals with different phases that produce constructive or destructive interference. The phases may be changed to steer the beam to point in a certain direction. ESA sensors may both transmit and receive signals in a particular direction to detect the presence of an object.
When ESA sensors are used in combat settings, difficulties can arise. For example, ESA sensors may generate a high level of waste heat, and may be large, expensive, prone to damage, or difficult to repair.